


Clothes Make the Woman

by VirginiasWolf



Series: Life Moves On [18]
Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, The bikini from episode one appears, then disappears rather quickly if you get my drift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: While on Saint Marie, Richard and Camille spend an afternoon going through boxes of Camille's island clothes to figure out what can make the trip back to London. When Camille finds the bikini that she was wearing when Richard arrested her, things suddenly become interesting.Part of the Life Moves On series taking place between Christmas Eve Day and If Questions Were Oranges





	Clothes Make the Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I may be a little obsessed with fleshing out every second of the two weeks of this particular island trip of theirs. I think it could be because as the first trip it establishes the best chance to plant reminders of them back in the world of the series. Either way, I have at least a few more fics with it planned. I'd like to at the very least eventually tackle the Christmas Eve gift exchange and a story where Dwayne realizes that Humphrey is still sort of pining after Camille and has to help sort him out since she's pretty happily married. For now enjoy this piece though.

"I don't understand how you could possibly own so much clothing," Richard grumbles as he places the last of the three boxes of Camille's island clothes on the motel room floor. Camille is certain that her London clothes would take up even more space, but now is hardly the time to split hairs, especially if she actually wants her husband to help her figure out what clothes she will keep and which will be donated. She doesn't strictly need his help, but she wants it, especially since it will involve another one of the rare chances they have to be alone together on Saint Marie.

  
Instead of trying to fight with him she comments "Would you rather I have just walked around naked?"

  
It works to defuse the situation as Richard immediately turns red and she realizes there is a good chance he might be picturing her going about her typical police business while completely nude. Perhaps if he isn't too sulky she'll provide him with some helpful visuals later.

  
"Let's see what my mother put in this box." Camille pries open the lid of the first box and Richard peers over her shoulder before lifting out a pair of painfully short shorts.

  
"Umm Camille aren't these a little..." he stops himself before he can speak further, likely assuming that he'll anger her.

  
She isn't angry though. In fact, she's actually embarrassed, especially since these shorts don't even represent a years old youthful folly. She'd worn them and other similar pairs less than a year ago. "No wonder Humphrey got the wrong idea," she can't help but mutter in response.

  
"You wore these in front of Inspector Goodman?!" Now he almost sounds jealous, which he shouldn't be. He regularly gets to see more of her body than even those shorts show.

  
"I didn't want to wear the clothes that you had seen me in."

  
He tilts his head almost like a confused puppy. Of course, her thought process isn't making sense to him. It happens to be one of emotion, not of logic.

  
"I had so little to hold on to after I lost you. I felt like there was some essence of the moments we'd spent together in the clothes I'd worn during them."

  
Richard doesn't seem to be entirely convinced by her logic, but he doesn't press the subject further. He does become curious about the rest of her clothes though and she finds this to be quite amusing. Most of the clothing, including outfits he's already seen her in, won't be going back to London though.

  
Among the items that do make the cut are several button blouses, some skirts and pairs of capris and a few dresses including the one she had worn on the night of her Erzulie festival blind date. Richard's reaction to this final piece of clothing indicates that he does remember it and it will be perfect for their own date nights during spring and summer months.

  
Richard is busy helping her pack away some of the clothes that will be donated when Camille finds one more item that might hold his interest. At first glance, it truly isn't London appropriate. The fabric is light and she swears the whole ensemble covers even less skin than she remembers. Yet this is the very bikini she had been wearing when Richard had arrested her. As far as her memory serves he'd spent an excess of time trying to justify why he was being so utterly formal with the booking process and she is now deeply suspicious that this may have represented more than how infuriatingly British he still is. There is little question in her mind that he had been very attracted to her in those moments. Thanks to those less than appropriate shorts she's pretty sure her husband is now also brewing with pent up sexual frustration and it will take only the slightest of sparks to set him off.

  
Quietly she excuses herself to the bathroom where she slips into the tiny bikini. As she exits into the bedroom she purposely stands as quiet as possible in the doorway. Watching him squirm in wordless surprise has always delighted her.

  
"Well, I think we should drop these boxes off at the charity thrift store right away before you have a chance to change your mind." He's focused entirely on putting the lid back on one of the boxes and hasn't yet noticed her.

  
"Oh, I think we have time to wait."

  
"Camille, that hardly seems appropriate-" his next words die on his lips as he finally looks up and sees her in the bikini. The way his eyes go wide tells her that he definitely remembers it.

  
She's going to have fun teasing him she decides. "You want me to take it off?" Wordlessly she unties the strings on the top before allowing it to fall to the floor and stalking towards him. Calculated and very, very predatory.

  
Richard initially gulps in shock, but then the moment she reaches him he manages to do something that actually gives him the upper hand. He reaches out and begins to caress one of her nipples. "I suppose your clothes can wait." Slowly his other hand dips into her bikini bottom. "Except for this. It has to go immediately."

  
She's gone from being the one who was so sure she'd dominate this encounter to being reduced to helpless mewling jelly in his hands over the course of less than a minute. It isn't the first time he's done this and it surely won't be the last. Damn this man and his surprising ability to turn the tables on sexual situations.

  
The moment she's been turned gelationous he pulls away from her making her suddenly hate him. "Lie down on the bed and take off your bottom."

  
She has no choice but to comply although the wicked look in his eyes tells her that he isn't beyond providing even more teasing. Soon he joins her on the bed and begins another round of wickedly dominant teasing, this time using his mouth as the weapon.

  
She is rendered wordless as he works her over, exploring every single area that he already knows will set her into a helpless frenzy. Soon his mouth reaches that one area that will no doubt send her over the edge and his tongue work becomes even more wicked as he explores inside of her.

  
It is only after he's managed to bring her to orgasm that she finally regains her voice. "Richard, I want you to undress."

  
"After that, you still want more?" He pretends to be incredulous by her request, but he does indeed give her more.

  
Many hours later when it is far too late to drop the donated clothing off by the charity shop, or even to meet their friends for dinner at La Kaz, the pair finally settles against each other, slick with sweat and high on afterglow.

  
"That was...that was amazing," Camille admits as she looks into Richard's eyes.

  
"I've been wanting to do that since the very first moment I saw you in that bikini." He blushes in the now dim light of the motel room.

  
"Well then, it's settled. The bikini is definitely going back to London with us."


End file.
